


仪式

by Blackbird_night



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 奥古的恶魔首领和他的恋人。
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	仪式

以吻作誓，借血作锁。

血液与酒水交融又被一个吻渡进他们不知仅剩多少的人生里头。他们之间不需要道爱又或者其他，仪式将替他们把无法诉说出口的爱意细数给大地之灵，让森之母为他们把命运从两条可能的平行线绞成一条紧紧相缠的绳索束绑着他们。

阴淡的烛火可能照亮了一小部分的大厅却照不亮习惯匿于阴影之下的人。唾液混合血液黏糊糊地濡湿唇面，年幼者吮咬着、夺取着被置上祭坛的爱人的一切，舌尖勾上那平时对上他就可以变出一句又一句凶狠话的软舌化掉他浑身的尖刺。

当提摩西收到那封来自联盟的信件，他的第一反应便是把它塞进了他的抽屉里头藏起来。自达米安三年前和布鲁斯吵了一架离开之后，已经很久没有人敢在韦恩大宅里谈论这个小崽子，但——也不算“小”了，他离开的时候已经十七岁了，长得比他要高，就吻技和小时候永远一模一样地横冲直撞把他咬得生痛。

“...呃嗯，我知道——传统，可是我真的有点事。”“抱歉，我知道这很难得。”“我会补偿的，我保证！”越临近那个日子让提摩西越加手忙脚乱，他得边收拾行李边夹着电话推掉那一个个的聚会邀请。他不知道他要离开哥谭多久，要以什么理由去给自己的离开作合理解释。他们侦察能力也不差的管家的目光刺得他生痛，特别是那句似是知道了什么的“我希望你可以知道我整天为你们操心，唯一的心愿只有让你们多留在家”，他提着行李出去的时候腿都在打颤，天知道他的话里头还藏了什么话？  
但他得瞅瞅达米安到底安排了什么。那封寄来的信简短得要命，只有两个字“过来”。提姆有想过上头会不会有什么隐藏信息，可就是只有“过来”，除此之外那张纸上只剩下他折腾出来的污迹，顶多算上一张一开始是夹在上头的机票。

他不止一次接触过联盟，然而大部分都是作为敌人的身份，作为客人的感觉倒是新鲜。刚下飞机的时候便有人主动靠近为他引路，称是他的主人抽不开身，虽可能有诈可是此时他也没有什么可以整顿的下脚点。谁知道他就这样跟着走进了刺客联盟，最见鬼的是他还要是从正门拉着行李进去的。

侧脖刺着叼尾蛇刺青的领路人把他带到了一扇门前便接过了他的行李离开，过程迅速得没让他问出哪怕一个问题。提姆瞅着那扇门进也不是，不进也不是，走廊清静空荡得他的呼吸声也被放大了一样，手拉在门把手上纠结了好一会才决定跳进这个兔子洞里头。

然后就没有然后了。

达米安的气息再次霸道的斥满他的周边，陌生又有着一丝熟悉，阔别三年的吻一如既往地不准许他拒绝。舌尖轻松滑进他嘴里，扫过他齿龈，温柔的吮吸他的舌叶，在他口里与他纠缠厮磨，待提姆承受不住地伸手把他往外推才咬破他舌尖作一个“达米安式的撒娇”结尾，任性又惹人嫌。

长得更高大的人把他拥在怀里，贪婪地闻嗅着记忆中的兄长的气味。“你想我了。”自信满满的陈述句被含糊的在耳边呢喃而出。达米安总是这样，自信到自傲的程度，早晚有一天传承浸泡出的这份倨傲会把他击杀在某人的手上。

“但这不是你用只有‘过来’的信叫我来这的理由，你知道离开哥谭几天迫着我要推掉了很多安排。”提摩西忍不住叹了口气，可还是抬手回抱着他这个缠人的弟弟。“它比你替那个古板的老头子工作要紧。”

银匕早诐置于祭台的中央，伏特加独有的味道从酒杯中溢出。提姆记得这个，他在达米安的藏书中有看过这个配置，一个独属于联盟的古老仪式。他们信奉自然，一切与自然共存共荣，包括爱与婚姻。

可他们之隔相隔了近七年的年龄差距，身份更是注定他们不如常人一样可以有所谓的白头皆老或者生死相伴。这不是个好主意。

这真的不是个好主意。一个义警与一个犯罪联盟的首领，在割开自己手腕的时候他还在思考这件事的严重性，直至换来了一句达米安的“别分神”。


End file.
